A Girl Gets What A Girl Wants
by TL22
Summary: Paris decides to make a bold move in her life, but does she get what she wants?
1. Chapter 1

**A GIRL GETS WHAT A GIRL WANTS**

Paris had heard what happened to Rory at the meat market auction her grandparents had organized. When Rory returned to school that Monday Paris consoled her on being dumped in front of everyone, but secretly she admired Dean for realizing he was going to be playing second banana to who ever Rory decided to secretly crush on. And from what she could figure out; Rory was going to stay true to form. Have a nice steady loving loyal boyfriend and then flirt with and do the goo goo eyes things with a bad boy. She did it with Jess and from what Paris could see she was getting ready to fall under the charms of the totally useless Logan.

It did not take Dean long to figure out that history was about to repeat it's self and he dumped her before he was embroiled in another protracted mess like he was with Jess. She was proud of Dean. He did deserve better.

Paris remembered back to her sophomore year at Chilton. Paris fondly remembered the dance where Dean had his run in with Tristan; defending Rory's honor the fire in his eyes thrilled her and the passion in his voice made her weak in the knees. A real man Paris thought.

Paris had an unrequited crush on Tristan and was somewhat mad at Dean for the way he man handled Tristan. But the sight of Dean standing up for Rory; a man defending a woman. That struck a primordial nerve deep inside her. That was the way it should be. No man had ever done that for her. As much as liked Tristan at the time; she was secretly thrilled when Dean defended Rory and she had to admit to herself; that she was somewhat aroused by the incident.

Paris knew he was strong. She had seen his strong muscular arms. She wanted those arms around her. A brief picture flashed before her. Dean and her in a naked embrace. Paris turned red and fought to push the image out of her mind.

He was free now. Paris thought of the loyal girlfriend code. Do not date your best friends ex boyfriend. Screw Rory she thought. Paris wanted Dean. And what Paris wanted Paris got.

TO BE CONTINUED…


	2. Chapter 2

Paris was a thinker and a planner. She mentally rehearsed the pros and cons of a relationship with Dean. The pros were that he was protective, loving, good looking and he turned her on. Really on.

The cons were his illicit affair with Rory. Paris thought back to the incidents leading to that event. Jess had vanished and suddenly and for some reason Rory was obsessed with how Lindsay was not the right woman for Dean. She would tell everyone over and over again about how Lindsay did not support Dean's college ambitions, and she was taking advantage of her Dean. Paris understood that Dean's unfaithfulness was a big negative, but deep inside of her she knew it was out of character for him. Paris was a good judge of character and she would bet being unfaithful was something he would not do again. Anyway everyone was entitled to one mistake. Besides Paris was secretly glad that she did not have to compete against the tall lithe blonde that was Dean's former wife.

The question was how she would meet Dean. The obvious solution was to be in Stars Hollow. Now the question was; a plausible reason to be in Stars Hollow. She did not want to be in Stars Hollow and run into Rory or her mother and be asked the obvious question; why are you here and if you were going to spend the weekend we could put you up. It was bad enough that the only place to stay in town was the Dragon Fly owned by Rory's mother. Paris then thought of Madeline and Louise. Maybe one of them would be free for a weekend. The two of them could wander around Stars Hollow and if they ran into Dean; oh well.

Paris's first call was to Louise Grant and Louise told Paris that she would like to spend a quiet weekend away from Hartford in Stars Hollow. The next weekend was chosen for the excursion. Paris was elated till she wondered why Louise so readily agreed to go. Louise was a party girl and a quiet weekend was not exactly her style. Oh God Paris thought; maybe she was interested in Dean also? If Louise made on move toward Dean Paris would use her considerable skills at causing misery on her. The girl would never be the same.

Paris relaxed. The problem of how to meet Dean was solved. Out of no where the image of her and Dean in a naked embrace burned it's self in her brain. Paris forced the image from her mind. Why did she keep getting that thought?


	3. Chapter 3

**THE BEST LAID PLANS OF MICE AND WOMEN**

Paris had her plan figured out. It was simple. She was going to wander around Stars Hollow and run into Dean accidentally on purpose. Paris hoped that she would not freeze up upon meeting him. Above all she hoped when meeting him; that the recurring naked embrace image would not filter into her thoughts. She would turn red, and be speechless. Shit now that she thought of it; the image would not go away.

Just as Paris feared Lorelai was at the front desk of the Dragon Fly when her and Louise entered to check in. "Paris, Louise; are you two looking for Rory?"

"Not really Lorelai, the two of us just decided to spend the weekend in Stars Hollow. You know do some shopping. Look at some antiques. Basically a quiet weekend."

Lorelai looked puzzled "You're not looking for Rory? I'll call her for you and she can meet you here. How come you did not call ahead? We could have put you up at the house."

It's alright Lorelai. We did not want to put you out. Anyway this was a spur of the moment trip." Paris had her fingers crossed behind her back hoping to negate the lie.

"You are so considerate Paris" Paris about choked when she heard that she was considerate. Paris was never accused of that before. "I'll give you girls my best rate."

"That's okay Lorelai." Louise said quickly. "Paris is picking up the tab for the room."

Paris turned and gave Louise a withering look and mouthed the words "Shut up."

When Lorelai told Paris the cost of the room; Paris was surprised by her generosity. "Thank you Lorelai. I really appreciate your generosity."

Lorelai smiled "Your welcome Paris. I'll call Rory and she can join you for your excursions."

Paris started to tell Lorelai not to put Rory out, but she was looking at Lorelai's departing back.

Louise and Paris entered their room; the room was impressive and had a fireplace. Paris was debating on the merits of telling Louise the real reason for their visit. Paris decided to take a shower and think over the pros and cons of bringing Louise in on her scheme.

As Paris was drying off she decided to keep Louise in the dark; unless it was absolutely necessary. Paris opened the bathroom door with a towel wrapped around her and walked into an animated conversation between Rory and Louise. Rory turned to the sound of the opening door. "Paris, it is great you're here. We are going to have a wonderful weekend."

Paris gave Rory a weak smile. Her plan was in shambles. She needed to think quickly. Rory was already reciting all the neat things the three of them could do. The image of her and Dean flooded her thoughts. She turned bright red and noticed Louise and Rory looking at her strangely.

**TO BE CONTINUED…..**


	4. Chapter 4

**FRUSTRATION AND HUMILIATION**

Rory and Louise looked at Paris with wonder.. "Paris, are you alright?" Rory asked with concern in her voice."

Paris felt the heat and flush fading." Paris with the most honest face she could muster; lied yes it is a reaction I get sometimes after I take a hot shower. Something to do with the blood vessels and osmosis."

Louise nodded knowingly and Rory just gave her a funny look; then spoke. "As long as you are alright, but I have never heard of that before."

"It's just a rare genetic thing I have. I think it comes from my father's side of the family."

"What ever Paris; as long as it is not fatal. Louise take your shower and I can't wait to show you two around town."

The three girls stood in front of the Dragon Fly. Rory was brimming with excitement at the opportunity to play tour guide and show off her hometown. Louise was a bit confused and Paris was seething with frustration. After a moment of silence Rory brightly said "Let's get some coffee and a sandwich at Luke's before we start off on our journey."

Reluctantly Paris trailed the inanely chatting Rory and Louise to Luke's She really needed to figure something out. The last thing she wanted was to be led around Stars Hollow like a blind mare. Paris knew she had to find out where Dean was going to be at a certain time and make sure she was there.

Once seated in Luke's; Luke himself approached the table to take their order. "Hi Rory. It is nice that your friends have come to visit you this weekend."

Paris mentally shook her head; why did every one assume she came here to see Rory. Paris glanced over at the beaming Rory who was telling Luke "I know, and I am going to make sure they do not have a wasted moment."

The realization came to Paris that Stars Hollow was an odd place. It was weird that everyone assumed her presence in town was because she was here to pay Rory a visit. Paris's brain was working frantically running several scenarios of how she could plausibility get away from Rory and accidentally run into Dean. The small nebula of a plan was forming.

Paris's concentration was broken by Rory brightly asking. "Paris, you have hardly touched your food are you sure you're okay?"

"Yes yes. I was just thinking about a paper I have to write." God she was turning into an accomplished liar.

The small meal completed the three girls were standing in front of Luke's "Let's go to Mrs. Kim's first. We can see some neat antiques and maybe you will find something you will like." Paris put her little glimmer of a plan on hold and dutifully followed along.

They rounded a corner and there was his hotness in the flesh. Paris felt a little tingle. Dean was surprised and seemed a little put out. "Um sorry. Oh hi Paris, Louise I have to go." Dean turned right and crossed the street rapidly.

Rory just shook her head. "I don't understand why we can't be friends?"

Suddenly Louise pointed at Paris and she loudly spat out the words. "Paris you are red again."

Paris stood there motionless. Her body felt as if it was on fire. Upon seeing Dean the image immediately leapt into her mind. But instead of just her and Dean in a naked embrace. He was now kissing her. She looked up to see Rory and Louise looking at her with concern.

**TO BE CONTINUED…...**


	5. Chapter 5

**A SOLUTION TO THE DILEMMA, MAYBE**

"Paris, why are you are you red again? Are you sure you are alright?

The humiliation made Paris blush even more. God why did Dean make her feel this way? As soon as she asked herself that question; she knew the answer. It was his raw masculinity. None of her previous boyfriends even came close to the tall muscular Dean. "Louise I am fine, I think. Come on Rory lead the way to your Mrs. Kim's antique shop."

As they walked; the thought of Rory having the tall muscular naked Dean in her bed, almost made Paris insanely Jealous. The plan; she needed to concentrate on the plan. Maybe she could use her uncontrollable bouts of blushing to her advantage. She needed to find out where he would be at any given moment, but how could she gain that information? Then Paris realized she had never thought the situation through. What would she say to Dean to entice him to be with her?

Finally they arrived at Mrs. Kim's antique shop. Paris was amazed at the seemingly total chaos of the shop. There was no way that anyone would be able to know what was in the room. Shortly after they arrived a short oriental lady confronted them. "Rory, Lane is not here."

"Mrs. Kim, we are here to shop. My two friends are interested in antiques. Paris, Louise this is Mrs. Kim. Lane's mother."

"Nice to meet you. Don't touch and if you break anything you will buy it." And without further ado Mrs. Kim turned on her heel and walked away.

"Paris instantly liked her. This woman was all business. No phony make nice platitudes from her. A woman after her own heart. Paris stopped and looked at a beautiful _antique secretary writing plantation book desk._ Paris lovingly ran her hand over the smooth finish. She needed to have this desk.

The solution hit her like a lighting bolt. How to get Dean alone and talk to him. She would buy the desk. Then get Rory to tell her where to find Dean and then contract Dean to deliver the desk to her home. This way Rory would not have any idea that she desired her ex-boyfriend.

Paris walked through the incoherently situated room. She felt like a rat in the maze. Briefly she wondered if Jones, Marin, Garcia, and Arce had visited Mrs. Kim's antique store prior to writing their article on T-Maze; behavior in domestic chicks: a search for underlying variables. No matter. She had to find Mrs. Kim and negotiate the purchase

The desk.

Paris looked up and no one was in sight. She wandered through the maze till she came upon what passed as a kitchen. The house was silent. Briefly she wondered if some unseen creature jumped up from where it was lurking in the wild jumble of furniture and whisked Rory and Louise away.

Paris was thirsty. She did not see any glasses so Paris commenced her search of the kitchen cabinets for a glass. Suddenly the silence was broken by a harsh "What are you looking for? Why do you want to steal?"

Paris who just about jumped out of her skin started to vehemently deny trying to steal anything. "I was just thirsty Mrs. Kim. I found a desk I want to buy."

"Your want to buy? You're not going to waste my time? You really want to buy?

"Yes I would like to buy the southern plantation writing desk."

"Don't waste my time you can not afford. One thousand dollar."

"Paris knew how to negotiate. "No I won't give you a dime over six hundred dollars."

"No you are wasting my time. You can not afford six hundred dollars. You are a young girl."

"Seven hundred and I can afford." And Paris took out her American Express Platinum card.

Mrs. Kim looked at Paris warily. "How did you get that?"

"My parents gave that to me so I would not bother them."

"Nine hundred not a dime less"

Paris smiled she knew she had Mrs. Kim. "Eight hundred, I write you a check for cash and I will arrange for delivery. And not a dime more."

Suddenly Mrs. Kim extended her hand "Deal"

"Paris wrote a check to Mrs. Kim and in the meantime Rory and Louise wandered into the kitchen. Louise whined "I am bored let's go."

Paris shook her head. "Come on Louise, give it a break. Rory I bought a desk. I was thinking I could have Dean deliver the desk to my house; like he did that delivery for you. Do you know how I can find him?"

Rory smiled. Happy that she could do her friend a favor. Yes I know where he is now and we can go see him.

If Paris had a tail it would be wagging. "Yes" she thought to herself. This just may work out.

**TO BE CONTINUED….**


	6. Chapter 6

**THE BEST INTENTIONS OF MICE AND WOMEN**

Rory led the way to Doose's market chatting inanely all the way. The three girls entered the bustling market. "Wait here and I will find him."

Rory walked toward the rear of the market. Five minutes later Paris spotted her walking dejectedly down an aisle "What did he say Rory?"

Rory sighed. "I just don't understand it. He would not talk to me. I tried to tell him it was for you, but he walked away from me. I am sorry Paris"

"Paris closed her eyes and took a deep breath. That was an expensive ploy she tried to meet Dean in a seemingly innocent way. Good thing her mother liked antiques. Back to square one she was. "Come on Louise let's go back to the room and figure out what we want to do later on."

"But Paris." Rory said in a pleading voice. "I still have things I would like to show you in town."

Paris wanted to go back to the room and try and think things out. Plus she had to entertain Louise to a point; so she would not start asking questions that Paris did not want to answer. "Rory why don't we meet up for dinner?"

The disappointed look on Rory's face changed into a bright smile. "Sounds great I'll call later on."

Back in the sanctuary of their room Paris was pacing the floor. She walked to the TV turned and walked back to her bed. Sat then stood up and walked to the fireplace where she made a quick about face and walked to the bathroom. Louise was watching her with a mixture of amusement and anxiety. Something was up and Paris looked as she was on the verge of exploding.

Paris's mind was racing. She wanted to meet Dean in a seemingly natural casual way. No way in hell did she want Rory Gilmore or anyone else that she was deliberately pursing Dean. They would all think she was going after Rory's leftovers. She hated finishing second to Rory.

Finally Louise had enough. She mustered up her courage and asked Paris in a timid voice. "Paris what is going on?"

"Nothing Louise." Paris snapped back. "We are here for a relaxing weekend."

Louise scratched her head. If this was Paris's method of relaxing; she would hate to see her when Paris was agitated. Paris, you're wearing a hole in the carpet."

Paris stopped in mid stride ready to bring the full fury of her wrath down upon Louise's head. Louise was right she thought. Also she still may need Louise's help later on. "You're right Louise. I need to relax I have no idea what has gotten into me. We'll go and have a nice dinner with Rory and maybe another stroll through town. Let's take a nap and we will be refreshed for tonight."

Paris's mind was a jumble of conflicting thoughts and schemes. None of them practical. Finally she decided that the desk was still the key. Paris decided to somehow go off alone the next day and find Dean and her helpless little girl act just may win him over to deliver the desk, and then she would proceed from there. Problem solved; she drifted off into a content sleep.

Paris and Louise were dressed awaiting Rory who had called earlier. Rory was going to take them to a fancy restaurant she knew about. Louise was excited about going and Paris was content in her knowledge that her problem was solved.

Paris opened the door when she heard the knock. Rory bounded in all smiles. "Paris, I have good news for you. I felt so bad that I could not get Dean to even talk to me. And I know you really want to get that desk home. "So." Rory added with even a bigger smile. "My mom and Luke were going to Hartford to see a movie and I talked Luke into helping you out. So he picked up the desk from Mrs. Kim's and is delivering the desk to your house in Hartford. He told me to tell you not to worry about anything as he was going there anyway. Isn't that great?"


	7. Chapter 7

**SHOCK AND AWE**

Paris felt as if she was hit by a two by four. She looked into Rory's happy smiling face and wanted to hit her. Paris realized that she had a love hate relationship with Rory, but even unwittingly Rory managed to screw up her life.

"Paris are you okay." Rory asked with concern." You look as if you're going to be sick or something."

"Oh no Rory; I am just so surprised and pleased that you arranged all that for me. I will have to give Luke my thanks when I see him."

"No problem Paris. I am happy that I could help. I have my car downstairs so let's go."

Louise cried. "Front seatsies"

Paris turned and gave Louise a withering look.

When they arrived at Rory's car; Louise just opened the rear door and got in. Paris inwardly smiled to herself; at least some things were still right in life. She needed a new plan. The obvious would be just finding Dean and ask him out. No she could not do that. Because again it would show the world she was second to Rory Gilmore. Dean needed to ask her out. And for him to ask her out; she needed to get him someplace where she could use her feminine charms on him.

Paris knew she was obsessive and it worked to her disadvantage more than once. So she decided to put Dean out of her mind for the time being and enjoy dinner. In between the appetizer and the main course; the image of her and Dean in a naked embrace flashed though her mind again. She felt the heat rise to her skin.

"Paris." Rory cried. "Are you alright? Here drink some water." And handed Paris a glass of water.

Louise looked at the interaction between the two girls. It was amazing at how much alike they were. She shook her head. After academics they were both clueless woman. But she did think it was nice that Paris was taking her along on an all expenses paid trip to Stars Hollow.

Paris drank some water and pushed Rory's hand away. "Thank you; it's just that osmosis thing. It isn't usually this bad. Must be some thing I ate."

After an excellent dinner they decided to drive back to Stars Hollow and do some late night window shopping.

They had been strolling for about an hour. Paris was never so bored in her life. She was using the time to think of another approach to Dean, but could not think of anything. Rory kept asking her if she was having a good time.

"Rory I am fine. I just have this paper to write and I am a bit stumped on what approach I am going to take, but yes I am having a great time."

"Look Paris, if you want, tomorrow come by the house and maybe we can brainstorm it together and come up with something."

Louise shook her head and smirked. "God they are clueless." she said softly to herself.

"Look the ice cream shop is still open let's get some cones. My treat."

Paris groaned. She wanted this evening to end.

Louise excitedly clutched Rory's arm. "Oh thank you Rory. I just love ice cream cones."

They were sitting on a bench in the town square. Ice cream finished. Louise suddenly cried out and pointed. "Hey here comes Dean."

Rory got quiet and looked as if she wanted to shrink into the bench. Paris turned red again. Louise leapt up and ran over to Dean.

Paris could see Louise talking to Dean, but she could not hear her. Then Dean suddenly smiled and broke out in a laugh. Louise stood on her tip toes and kissed Dean on the cheek. Paris was furious. Louise was dead.

Louise walked back to the bench and saw that both Paris and Rory were looking at her with hate.

Paris thundered. "Why did you kiss him Louise?"

Louise looked between the beet red Paris and the ashen Rory. "Why can't a girl kiss her boyfriend?"

**TO BE CONTINUED…**


	8. Chapter 8

**To my readers**

After some thought and a few puzzled readers PM'ing me I admit I totally screwed up the story. I could say I was hung over and in a rush to complete the story; which would not be far from the truth.

So please forgive my blunder and I will continue the story.

This will be the new chapter eight and chapter nine will be the rewritten chapter eight. And I will continue on in the direction the story should have gone.

Thanks

TL


	9. Chapter 9

**THINGS ARE NOT WHAT THEY SEEM**

Rory looked at Louise slack jawed.

Paris looked as was ready to explode.

"Louise how could you?" Rory asked "He is my ex boyfriend, you don't date your friends ex boyfriends."

Paris cried out "No, he's mine."

Louise looked at Paris and Rory with amazement. "I was just kidding. What is with you two?"

Rory turned to Paris. "What do you mean he's yours?"

"No, no I didn't say that. I said he's slime. I was just so shocked that Louise kissed him and we don't like Dean. Right?"

Rory looked at Paris puzzled. "I guess so. I never really thought about it."

Louise, Paris asked sternly. Why did you talk to Dean? And why did you kiss him?

"Oh I just wanted to say hi and he told me I looked sexy in a demure sort of way. I was flattered so I kissed him." Louise looked at the two girls staring daggers at her. "Geez give me a break it was just a peck on the cheek."

Paris realized that she was becoming strident and decided to tone down her questioning. "Louise how come you wanted to say hi to Dean?"

"I dunno, I like him. I also figured that since he was blowing Rory off; maybe if I was friendly he would become friendly also.

Paris looked at Louise's wide eyed innocent expression and shook her head. Okay Louise sounds good to me.

Rory gushed. "Louise how sweet of you. That was a very kind thing you tried to do."

Louise smiled her sweetest smile at Rory. "Thank you."

"Rory let's call it a night. We can meet in the morning if you want."

"I'd love to Paris. There are so many things we can do."

Paris and Louise had retired for the night. Paris was restless and could not fall asleep. She looked over at Louise. Louise was sound asleep. She looked so innocent when she was sleeping. Tristan once told her when he looked at Louise he did not know if he was looking at an angel or a devil, or a devil among angels, or an angel among devils. Paris did admit to herself; Louise was a beguiling girl. Had she figured out the real reason for the visit to Stars Hollow?"

Paris rolled over onto her side. Still the problem on how to meet Dean and make it seem innocent was not solved. Also she was surprised at Rory's reaction to the little kiss Louise bestowed upon Dean. She would have to watch herself.

Paris fell asleep thinking of ways to further her plan. Nothing seemed plausible. The image of her and Dean in an embrace was her last conscious thought. She fell asleep with a smile.


	10. Chapter 10

**A BRIEF ENCOUNTER**

The three girls sat in Luke's diner with Lorelai. They were just finishing up breakfast when Dean walked in. He looked in their direction and nodded. Paris and Louise smiled and Rory turned her head. Lorelai did not notice him as she was going on about a Kirk story.

Dean approached the counter and ordered four sandwiches to go. Paris could tell there was tension between Luke and Dean. She remembered something about one time he broke up with Rory; Luke put him into a headlock. She then noticed that Dean was in work clothes unlike many of the other patrons of the diner who were having breakfast after church Thoughts were racing through Paris's mind at lighting speed. Suddenly she stood up. "Who wants more coffee?"

Lorelai glanced up at Paris. "Someone will be around to fill your cup eventually."

"I know, but if I go to the counter the service will be faster."

Rory shrugged and handed her cup to Paris. "Louise Lorilai" Paris asked.

Louise shook her head "No thanks"

Lorelai reluctantly hand her cup to Paris. Paris walked to the counter and stood next to Dean who was sitting on a stool; glumly looking at the wall behind the counter. "Hi Dean."

Dean looked over at her and distractedly said. "Oh hi Paris." and turned back to staring at the wall.

Paris noticed Luke headed in her direction with a pot of coffee. He looked at her oddly and filled the three cups and walked away without a word. "Thanks Luke." Paris said to his back.

"He can be a rude ass at times."

"Excuse me Dean. What did you say?"

Still staring at the wall Dean answered, "Nothing Paris, nothing worth repeating."

Paris could feel three sets of eyes staring at her. She had to do this quickly. "Are you working today?"

Dean turned to face her. "What made you say that?"

"You're in work clothes on a Sunday?"

"Yeah, you're right. Life is a bit costly right now."

"I'm sorry Dean. I have to go and Paris turned to leave. "Dean where are you working today?"

Dean still facing the wall mumbled something. All Paris could discern was Twi house.

Paris returned to the table and sat the coffee cups down. Louise was looking intently at her, but not saying a word. Lorelai thanked her for the coffee and gave her a strange look. "And is Dean having a good morning Paris?"

"I guess Lorelai. He told me he was working. So I don't know if that is good or not since it is a Sunday."

"Paris, is Dean doing alright?"

"I suppose Rory; I did not ask him about his health."

Paris quietly sipped her coffee lost in thought. She was pretty sure Louise knew something was going on. Even Lorelai looked at her oddly. Paris knew it would be so easy to have Louise intercede for her or just ask him out herself. But it was so important to her that Dean ask her out with out any coaching. Paris wanted to be asked out by him because he was attracted to her. She realized that her crush could easily become an obsession if she let it. That would be no good and then she would never have him. All she wanted to do was to be in the same place as him and talk to him and maybe just maybe she would hear the words she longed for. "Paris would you like to go to dinner with me?" or any version of "Paris I want to take you out"

Paris heard an annoying clinking and looked up at Lorelai tapping her spoon on a water glass staring at her. "Earth to Paris. What planet did you just go off to?"

"Oh nowhere I was just thinking about a paper I had to write. So what is on the agenda for today?

**TO BE CONTINUED…**


	11. Chapter 11

**A STEP IN THE RIGHT DIRECTION**

After a full day of window shopping, visiting the historical center, more antiques shops, and a visit to a Chinese restaurant where they did take out and had lunch on the grass by a pond. Paris had a surprisingly good time. Lorelai was funny and informative. Rory was tolerable and even Louise was happy. She managed to flirt with and swap phone numbers with a fellow visitor at the historical center; a football player from the University of Connecticut. After a short conversation with Louise, Paris convinced her to stay another day in Stars Hollow. Both of them had classes the next day they could afford to miss. Lorelai made a quick phone call and secured their room for one more night.

It was late afternoon, and the four women were walking, when Paris spotted a stately old house with work vehicles parked in the driveway. "Lorelai, what is that house across the street?"

Lorelai, ceased her banter with her daughter and stopped. "Paris that is the Twickenham house." At one time Taylor tried to put some sort of historical tourist attraction in there. It failed and the place has sat empty for a few years."

"I see Lorelai, but how come they are working on a Sunday?"

"Some family from Boston bought it. They want to use it as a summer home and I think there is some sort of deadline."

Paris thought quickly. Dean said Twi; this must be the place he is working today. Loreali would they mind if we had a look around? This looks like such an interesting place."

"Oh come on Paris, my feet hurt." Louise said with a groan.

I'm hungry." Rory moaned.

"I am really curious about this house. I think it would be good for a special interest piece I am planning on writing for the Yale paper. Come on."

Lorelai looked between the two complaining girls and Paris. "You two go ahead and go to the inn. I'll go with Paris.

Louise and Rory breathed a sigh of relief and continued on. "Paris I will introduce you to Tom the contractor who is doing the remodel."

"Thanks Lorelai, but I don't want to keep you from what you have planned."

Lorelai looked at Paris with a wry smile. Don't worry Paris I will make the introduction and then catch up with the other two. I have to get back to the inn. Also all of you are having dinner at the inn. So make sure your back by six thirty. Come on I'll make the intro."

Paris and Lorelai picked their way through piles of neatly stacked material and headed toward sound of hammering, interspaced with some choice curse words. Paris spotted Dean working on what appeared to be an electrical panel and continued following Lorelai who stopped in front of a stocky man reading blueprints on a makeshift table "Tom, this is Paris Gellar. She wants to write an article on the Twickenham house and the renovation. She and Rory are on the staff of the Yale Daily."

Tom looked up and standing with Lorelai was a short girl with dirty blonde hair and intelligent looking brown eyes. Tom was not adverse to publicity; in fact he liked it. Tom extended his hand. "Welcome Paris. I will do what I can to help with your article."

Paris shook Tom's hand. Well Paris thought to herself. I guess I am really going to have to write an article now "Thank you Tom I appreciate your taking the time for me."

Lorelai rested her hand on Paris's shoulder. "Well I have no interest in writing an article on the Twickenham house. So I will see you back at the inn. Remember dinner is at six thirty" Lorelai thanked Tom and left.

"Where would you like to start Paris?"

"How about if I interview the various workers about what they are doing and how they feel about working on this historic property? Paris's mind was racing." Then next week I will come back and interview you for the overall scope of the project. That will also give me some time to do some research and I will be better prepared to ask you more scintillating questions."

"Listen up" Tom bellowed. The hammering and sound of a saw stopped. This is Paris and answer her questions. She is writing an article on what we are doing." One at a time Tom pointed to the three men working. That is Lance, and over there is Dean. The guy on the scaffold is Don.

Paris realized that she did not have a single piece of paper to take notes on. She would do a general line of questioning and then when she came back next week she could fill in the blanks. Paris decided to interview Don first.

Don told her that he was proud to be working on the house and that he was a trim carpenter. He knew that this was a high profile project and hopefully it would lead to more higher end work.

Paris then walked over to Dean, with her heart in her throat, who was wiring an electrical panel. "Hi Dean"

Dean looked at Paris warily. "What do you want Paris?" He said in a resigned tone of voice.

Paris looked at Dean's long muscular arms "Dean I just want to ask you questions about what you are doing and how you feel about working on this project and are you aware of the historical ramifications of what you are doing?"

Dean sat down the pair of wire cutters he was using. "Look Paris I don't have time for this. I am being paid by the job not by the hour. So just leave me alone and let me work."

Dean was very surprised on the effect his words had on Paris. She looked like he just killed her dog. Her shoulders slumped and she wordlessly started to turn away. Dean felt like crap. Just because he felt like crap; he did not need to snap at her. "Paris wait."

At the sound of her name Paris turned to face Dean. "Yes." She said softly.

"Look Paris I'm sorry. I did not mean to snap at you. How about you meet me here at five thirty? I'll buy you a beer and you can ask me all the questions you want."

Dean would have sworn the sun had just risen. Paris's whole face broke out in a smile. "Yes, yes. I'll be out front."


	12. Chapter 12

**DINNER MISSED FOR A BURGER**

Paris interviewed the last worker and walked out into the rapidly dimming day. She glanced at her cell phone and realized she still had a about a thirty minute wait. A cool breeze had sprung up from the north. Paris shivered. She would be frozen if she stayed out in the weather; so Paris walked back into the Twickenham house and sat on the staircase waiting on Dean to finish.

What was she going to do about dinner? Lorelai mentioned several times that diner was at six thirty. Paris knew she most likely could interview Dean and make the diner, but did she want to rush away from him. What if he showed interest? If she rushed away would that signal to Dean that she was not interested? Paris decided she would rather have Lorelai pissed at her then Dean wandering away.

Paris had her arms wrapped around herself when the sounds of work ceased. Shortly she heard the sounds of men talking as they were walking toward the front door. She got up and walked out to the street to await Dean. "It had gotten colder she thought to herself." Dean was the first one out He spied Paris and walked over to her.

"Aren't you cold dressed like that?"

Paris nodded in the affirmative. "Yes"

Without hesitation Dean Set his tool bag down and took off the light jacket he was wearing and draped it over Paris's shoulders. "Here that should help."

Paris gathered the jacket around her. "Thank you Dean." The she noticed that the jacket smelled like Dean. The odor of clean sweat and man. She went into sensatory overload. Flashing in her mind were pictures of her and Dean that could never be shown in a family magazine. Her fantasy was interrupted when Dean said. "Here we are. Get in." As he opened the door for her. He then took her arm and helped her into the truck. When Dean touched her she had a involuntary sharp intake of air.

Dean walked around the truck and had gotten in the drivers side. Before he closed the door he spoke to her. "Look Paris don't worry you're safe with me I am not going to try any funny stuff. There is a little pub about a mile away. We'll be there in five minutes."

Paris speechless could just nod to Dean. He had no idea how unsafe she wanted to feel with him at this moment. Paris slipped out of Dean's jacket. The jacket was nothing but a giant pheromone generator and she needed to have her wits about her.

Dean gave her a sideways glance when she shed his jacket. "You warmed up quickly."

You have no idea she thought to herself. "Yes, yes I did. I am sure the pub will be warm. Thanks for the use of the jacket."

"You're welcome and we are here. Dean turned his truck into the parking lot and smoothly guided the truck between two other trucks to a parking spot.

Paris started to let herself out, but Dean was already around the truck and took her arm and helped her out of the truck. The couple walked into a cozy room with soft lighting. The bar was to the right of the entrance and tables were to the left with booths against the left wall. Dean still holding her arm guided her to the bar. "Paris is a beer alright, or would you rather have something else?"

"A beer is fine." Paris replied." Come on, she thought to herself, you're Paris Gellar. Get your wits about yourself. Don't be a babbling idiot in front of the man. Paris took a deep breath. "Are you ready to start with the interview?"

"In a minute Paris. Let me get at least one beer in me before you start grilling me.

"I'm sorry Dean." she replied softly. It was so rude of me to press my interview onto you so soon after what must have been a grueling day of work." Dean looked at her funnily.

"It wasn't all that. I just want to relax for a second."

The bartender arrived with the two beers. "Five dollars please."

"Please run a tab for me I'll pay you when I leave."

"No problem." And the bartender left to serve another customer.

Paris took two small sips of her beer and looked over to Dean who had killed half the bottle in one giant drink. He sighed "I'll be human in a minute."

A couple of minutes passed and Dean finished his beer and signaled for another one. "Okay Paris ask away what do you want to know?"

"Do you drink all your beers like that?"

Dean laughed. "No. Just the first one and only if I have been working. The rest I drink real slowly." Dean laughed again. You weren't thinking I'm an alkie; were you?"

"No Dean I wasn't; seriously."

"Come on Paris; when someone says seriously they are trying to cover up a fib."

Paris blushed slightly. "Alright maybe a little."

"Well I'm waiting; ask away."

"Dean Do you fully understand the history behind the Twicken house? The intrinsic value a project like this has on a small town like Stars Hollow? Also are you aware of the parallels of this project in relation to a similar project; such as the restoration of Edgar Allen Poe's cottage in New York City? "That will make him think for a minute or two Paris thought to her self.

"Paris, firstly the house I am working on is the Twickenham house not the Twicken house."

Paris blushed "Oh crap she softly said to herself."

"Now Paris this may be a multi layered answer. Firstly you have to ascertain the relevance of the Twickenham house to the town. People like Taylor want it to have historical significance. Many tales of the founding of Stars Hollow are actually rubbish made up by Taylor to promote tourism and his incessant inane festivals. So who was Twickenham? Was he a legitimate founder or an individual most likely related to Taylor in some manner? I for one don't know."

"Now the only parable you can draw to the Poe cottage in New York City is the age of the structure. Both houses are fine examples of building techniques and architecture of that bygone era."

"My take on this is as follows. A private individual bought the house; so my best guess is the house does not have any significant historical value, but may have value as an example of workmanship to the era it was built in."

Paris stared at Dean "Where in the hell did he come up with that" she thought to her self. "Dean that was a very precise and thoughtful answer. Obviously you have perused the subject extensively. I am quite impressed that you took the time to gather all that information."

Dean laughed bitterly. "It's easy Paris, when just about half of what you make goes to your ex wife. "Yeah I have a lot of time."

"How long will you have to do that?" Paris inquired.

"Three years, but it diminishes every year."

"Dean, do you get any personal satisfaction working on the Twickenham house?"

"Yes and no Paris."

"Could you expand on that Dean?"

"Look Paris, I am hungry. I am going to get a burger. You want one?"

Paris looked at her Cell phone it was six fifteen. "Dean I have to make a call. Excuse me." Paris walked to the ladies room and called Louise. "Louise tell Lorelai I can not make it to dinner and give her my apologies."

"Where are you Paris?"

"I am doing an interview, I'll see you tonight."

"But Paris." Paris hit end and then turned off her cell phone. She walked back to the bar. "I'll take that burger Dean."

**TO BE CONTINUED…**


	13. Chapter 13

**SEALED WITH A KISS**

Dean ordered his hamburger rare to which Paris shuddered and she ordered hers well done. Paris wondered if Dean wanted to continue the interview or wait till they were finished eating.

"Okay Paris to answer your question about my personal satisfaction. I get satisfaction knowing that I am creating something. I like to step back when I am done and look at what I have created. It is hard to explain. It's almost like a rush."

Paris digested that information and replied to Dean. "I know exactly what you mean. When I write a very good article for the paper; I get the same satisfaction."

Dean looked at her thoughtfully. "Yes, yes I can understand how it would be the same. We are both creating something."

"Exactly" Paris replied. Paris had actually never thought that a construction worker would take the same pride in his work as she would in something she had created. This added a new dimension to Dean. Paris readily admitted she lusted after Dean, but she never really thought he had this much depth to his personality. "So Dean, How don't you get satisfaction from a job like this?"

It's sort of hard to explain Paris. I guess the fact that I am working for someone else and I have to do things his way; even though I know his methods are obsolete I have to bend my methods and desires to his. It sort of frustrating."

"Dean I am a little confused. I saw you working on an electrical panel and all this time I thought you were a carpenter."

"I am a carpenter, but I also strive to be a licensed Electrician; which I also enjoy. I go to school a couple of nights a week, plus I gain field experience working for Tom or any other electrician who will take me on as an apprentice."

Paris was just about to ask another question when the Hamburgers arrived. Paris was surprised. The hamburgers were enormous. They had lettuce, tomato and onion with a large side of steak fries. Dean picked the top roll off of his and dumped an enormous amount of catsup on the burger, then add some mustard. Paris looked at her burger. There was enough there to keep her in food for two days. If she ate that entire thing it would be horrible for her figure. Paris decided to wait till Dean finished his meal before she asked any more questions. There was no way she could pick up that monster burger so Paris took her knife and cut small sections to eat. She found the burger surprisingly delicious.

Dean had eaten about half his burger when he pushed it aside. "Okay Paris what else do you want to know?"

"Yes I am curious as to why you want to also be an electrician? I would think that carpentry would be more creative."

"Well Paris your right and wrong. In the visual sense it would seem that carpentry would be the way to go. There is a rush when someone admires a table you made or how you made a built in bookcase. Electrical work is hidden for the most part. But you gain quite a bit of satisfaction out of knowing you installed a neat, efficient, safe system. Plus with today's technology you have to have a good working knowledge of optics and computer technology. Like the Twickenham house; all the electrical systems are computer controlled for efficiency and also the owner can regulate heat and turn lights on and off from any computer he owns. So if he is going to pay a visit to his house during winter and he wants to arrive to a brightly lit warm house; he manages the system from his computer and when he arrives that is what he is going to find."

Paris was fascinated. She never realized that systems like that existed. She was also realizing there was a lot more to Dean than just being sexy. "Did you design that system Dean?"

"No, I wish. That is still beyond me, but when I finish my courses: I will be able to do that. And that is what I would eventually like to do."

"Dean Can you make any money as an electrician?"

"Paris believe it or not; a licensed electrician makes more than a journalist."

"You're kidding?"

"No I am not. I looked it up. Actually about eight thousand dollars a year more."

You mean that when Rory graduates with four years of college and becomes a journalist; you will make more money by just going to trade school?"

"Yes, but the big name journalists makes a hell of a lot more money than a electrician, but I can always own a successful electrical company and make quite a bit more also."

After another hour of questioning Paris had a warm glow from the beers she had consumed. "Thank you Dean for talking with me. I really appreciate you taking the time for this interview." Paris then reached for her purse to pay for the bill.

A strong hand gently clutched her arm. "No Paris I invited you here so the beers are on me."

Paris turned and looked into his blue green eyes. She came with in one heart beat of kissing him. Paris broke the gaze and softly spoke "Thank you Dean."

"Anytime Paris. It is cold outside. May I give you a lift to the inn?"

"Yes please. I would appreciate it."

Dean paid the bill and collected his doggie bag and the couple walked to the truck. He then let her in and helped her up into the cab of the truck. Quickly he walked around the truck and let himself in. Dean took one look at the shivering Paris and took his jacket off the seat and placed it around her shoulders again. "Wear it. There is no sense in freezing." Paris was grateful for the warmth, but her previous problem resurfaced. The overpowering sense of Dean that emanated from the jacket.

During the ride to the inn Paris firmed up plans to interview Dean next Saturday. She would meet him in front of the Twickenham house at five PM. All too soon they arrived at the Dragon Fly. As he had done before; Dean hopped out of the truck and came around to help Paris out of the truck cab. Instead of immediately releasing her hand as he had done in the past. He held it and turned to her and put his free hand on her waist. "Paris." He said with a smile "If we were on a date; this would be when I would kiss you. Dean then let her go. Paris looked at him a bit stunned and then with out thinking she put her arms around his neck and pulled him down to her level and kissed him. Shocked at her actions she released him and looked into his puzzled eyes and ran into the Inn. Paris burst into the inn lobby flushed and out of breath. She turned and walked into the lounge area and spotted Louise sitting with Rory and her mother. The first words she heard were Rory's "Paris why are you wearing Dean's jacket?"

**TO BE CONTINUED…..**


	14. Chapter 14

"Paris. Why do you have Deans jacket on?"

Lorelai added "You know I had a special dinner for you girls tonight. To bad you didn't show up."

Paris felt three sets of eyes upon her. She walked to the table and sat down. "Lorelai, I am sorry I missed your dinner. I was caught up in the interviews with the workman on the Twickenham house."

"Paris, they must have been some interviews. You have been gone almost four hours."

"I know it took longer than I had planned. And I am still not done."

Rory spoke up. "Paris, you still have not explained why you are wearing Dean's jacket."

Paris shook her head. "Rory it is simple. It is cold and Dean loaned me his jacket. What's the big deal?"

"Hey Paris, Let me see your notes on the interviews."

Paris squirmed in her seat. "Rory I did not take any notes. I just asked background questions and I will interview the workers again next Saturday."

Louise leaned back in her chair. She was going to stay out of the questioning. She would talk to Paris later. But in the meantime it was fairly entertaining watching Rory and Paris spar.

"You spoke to four men for about four hours and you have no notes? That is shoddy Paris. I don't see how you can write a successful article."

Paris leaned forward. Rory, what do you care? It is going to be a human interest story and I am totally confident I am going to remember what I need to remember. So don't worry about it."

"I do worry about it. I am your editor."

Paris was regretting speaking so forcefully to Rory and was about to apologize. "Paris I smell beer on your breath. How come?"

Paris inwardly groaned. She did not need this shit. "Rory, I had some beers that is why."

"With Dean." Rory spat.

"Yes Rory with Dean. He was to busy to be interviewed on the job so asked me to wait for him till he got off. We then went to some pub and had a few beers and a burger."

"Rory leaned forward "Paris you went on a date with Dean?

"I did not Rory. Where do you come up with this stuff?"

"What did he say Paris?"

"Nothing Rory, we spoke about the job. You did not come up in our conversation."

Lorelai interrupted. Girls, girls, give it a rest. "If Paris thinks that a beer and a burger with Dean was more important and better than the dinner we had; so be it."

Paris detected the sarcasm in Lorelai's voice. "Lorelai, I really meant to make dinner. I am sorry and disappointed that I didn't. Please accept my sincere apologies."

Lorelai looked at Paris and smiled enigmatically. "Apology accepted. So what time are you two checking out in the morning?"

Louise shrugged "It is up to Paris."

"I guess about eight Loerlai."

"Good we can have breakfast in the morning Rory's first class isn't till twelve thirty."

Paris just wanted to be alone and think about the days events. She really did not want to eat breakfast with the group, but she decided that Lorelai was kind enough to give her a greatly reduced rate and took time out to try and show them a good time. She should be grateful. Paris smiled at Lorelai. I am looking forward to it. Now please excuse me I am going to shower and go to bed."

Thirty minutes later Paris walked out of the bathroom and just about jumped ten feet in the air. She had not heard Louise enter. Louise was sitting in the easy chair with a smirk on her face. "Louise, you scared me. What's up?

Louise silently shook her head negatively and her eyes followed Paris's every move. "Louise you're getting creepy. What are you doing?

"You kissed him didn't you Paris?"

Paris stopped in her tracks. "Kissed who Louise. Your nuts/"

"Am I Paris? I don't think so. I've known you since the third grade. When you entered the lounge and Rory asked you why you were wearing Dean's jacket; well you just had that deer caught in the headlights look. You kissed him. I don't care how vehemently you deny it. You kissed Dean."

**TO BE CONTINUED….**


	15. Chapter 15

**CRUSHED**

Paris and Louise checked out of the Dragon Fly Inn and were driving to Luke's; to meet Lorelai and Rory for breakfast. Paris was quite pissed at Louise. Louise kept saying to her. "You kissed Dean. Why don't you admit it?" Paris wasn't going to admit anything at this point. Then Louise said something that made her stop and think. Paris had just parked the car and was ready to get out when Louise spoke "Wait a minute before you go in Paris. I want to tell you something."

Paris who by this time was quite fed up with Louise; harshly replied "Spit it out Louise. You're driving me crazy."

"Paris you and I both know Rory was probably getting ready to move on from Dean. But he was the one who ended the relationship."

"So? And what does this have to do with anything?"

"Technically she is the dumpee. And you are getting ready to move in on her boyfriend.

"Give me a break Louise. I am not moving in on anything." Paris wondered how much longer she could keep lying to Louise.

"No Paris, you give me a break. I figured this out Saturday when you totally over reacted when I kissed Dean's cheek. Rory's reaction was normal. You were over the top."

Paris looked thoughtfully at Louise. "Give it a rest and let's get this stupid breakfast over with."

The two blondes walked into the diner and spotted Lorelai and her daughter already seated. Lorelai Jumped up and waved her arms "Here Here."

Paris had to admit one thing. Lorelai never lacked for enthusiasm. She and Louise took their seats and Lorelai queried them on their nights stay. "Did the two of you sleep okay? How did you like the rooms?"

"Everything was fine Lorelai and we appreciate what you did for us."

"Thank you Paris and it is a shame you missed that nice dinner we all had."

There it is again; Paris thought. The dig about missing dinner. The Rory of this morning was a far cry from the Rory of Friday. This Rory was quite sullen. Paris wondered if she had a clue. The whole little dance they were doing was actually quite foolish. Everyone knew Rory was ready to move on from Dean to Logan. Paris knew that she just ought to come out and ask Dean on a date. But there was something in her. She was tired of being the aggressor. Paris felt very feminine around Dean. She wanted Dean to like her as a normal girl. A girl he chose to go out with, because she was pretty and interesting. It was dumb, but it meant everything to her.

Luke approached the table to take their order for breakfast. Lorelai quickly spoke. Luke I want you to meet Paris and Louise. Rory goes to school with them.

Luke looked at the two blondes. "Hi Louise. What is your order?

Lorelai interjected. "Luke where are your manners? You did not say hi to Paris.

Luke stopped writing. "I already know Paris why should I say hi?"

"Because it is polite Luke."

Luke put his order pad down and turned to Lorelai. "Look do I say hi to you every morning?

"No."

"That is because I know you. It is not necessary."

Loreali sighed. "Usually Luke, you just tell me to go away."

Paris started laughing. She loved the zany conversations Luke and Lorelai had. Louise looked confused and Rory was just glumly staring out the window. Suddenly Rory started to smile. Paris looked out the window to see what she was smiling about. To her dismay she saw Dean sauntering down the street headed for the diner.

Dean entered the diner and stopped by their table "Hi Lorelai. Hi Louise. His eyes rested on Paris. He smiled "Hello Paris." Then he turned to Rory. "How are you doing today Rory"

Rory's megawatt smile came on. "Just fine Dean and you?"

"Good Rory real good. Alright ladies I have to pick up the coffee for the crew and I will see you all later."

They all said their goodbyes and then Paris caught Rory out of the corner of her eye putting her hand to the side of her face and she mouthed "Call me."

Paris's world just crashed. She couldn't sit at the table any longer. The crushed girl mumbled "Excuse me. I need to go out to the car." Paris fled the diner and ran to the car where she leaned against the front fender. Paris was an expert on being miserable, but this was really miserable. Her fantasy was gone. Collapsed. One little gesture by Rory Gilmore and she reeled Dean back in. Paris just knew it.

Paris sensed someone standing in front her. It was Dean. "Are you okay Paris?'

"I'm fine Dean." How could she tell him what just happened to her world. The grief stricken girl considered hugging him and kissing him, but that would only make her more of a fool.

"Are you sure Paris?"

"Yes Dean. Go. Your coffees will get cold."

Dean looked at her for a moment. Shifting his weight from one foot to the other. "If you say so Paris. Alright I'll see you at five PM in front of the Twickenham house on Saturday.

Paris nodded in the affirmative. "That interview was going to be fun. Dean and Rory would most likely be a couple again by then. She needed to get back into the diner. Paris quickly walked back in and took her seat. Lorelai looked at her with concern. Are you alright Paris?"

Paris softly replied 'Yes. I think it was that burger I ate last night getting its revenge." Well she thought to her self that lie ought to make Lorelai feel better about her missing dinner.

Paris then glanced at Louise who was silent with a hint of concern on her face. Then she glanced at Rory; who was smiling from ear to ear.

**TO BE CONTINUED…..**

**A/N I'd like to say thank you to all the reviewers who have followed this story. There is more to come. I just didn't want you all to think I was not grateful so to the following reviewers Thank you: Summer2391, Jeremy Shane, stevieLUVSAlex, Ace5492, Ghostwriter, JJsmommy27, Marla's Lost, LC1986, MrShrimpf, Paris Lover, MiguelCC51, Hawk50**


	16. Chapter 16

**A GLIMMER OF HOPE**

It was early Saturday afternoon and Pairs was driving to Stars Hollow. She had committed herself to the article on the Twickenham house and its workers. Actually she no longer had a desire to write the article, but it was to late now. Riding next to her was Louise, who begged to go so she could meet up with the Football player she met. At the last minute Paris relented. But she made Louise promise not to talk about Dean. They were going to stay at the Dragon Fly again. Paris called ahead and told Lorelai that her visit was purely work related and she did not think that she would have time for the sight seeing of the previous week.

When she arrived back in New Haven last Monday the first thing she did was copy down everything she had remembered the men telling her. She then took her scribblings and organized them into an outline she could ask intelligent questions from.

The two girls checked in. Lorelai came by and made sure Paris had the same good rate as last time. Lorelai was nutty as a fruit cake but she was a good egg, Paris thought to herself. They entered their room and both girls flopped on to their respective beds. "Louise, when we go out drop me off and I'll catch a ride back with Dean. That way you can have the car to go play with your football player. By the way are you just looking for him or do you have a date?"

"Oh we have a date. As soon as I knew you were going to take me I called him. We're going bowling with some of his friends. That's all I know. So what is with you and Dean?"

Paris gave Louise a withering look. "What did we agree on Louise? We agreed no more third degrees about Dean. There is no Dean and me."

"Whatever Paris if you say so."

Paris was numb inside. She was going though her daily tasks by rote. She never even had a relationship with the man. Why did she feel so bad? This hurt even more than her unrequited love for Tristan a few years ago. Even then all Rory had to do was snap her fingers and Tristan would have been all hers. Life was not fair.

It was time to get ready for her meeting. This time she was going to dress warmly. Paris slipped on a long sleeved shirt and then pulled a Yale hoodie sweatshirt over it. Then she slipped into a pair of jeans and sneakers. She looked in the mirror and tied her hair up in a loose pony tail. Louise was gently snoring on her bed. Paris shook her "Come on Louise time to drop me off and you can go find your hero."

Louise looked at Paris. "You're kidding me? You're going to meet Dean looking like that?"

"Yeah, how else am I going to meet him?"

Louise shook her head. "Hey do what you want. I am going to drop you off and come back to the room and properly prepare for my date."

"Give it a rest Louise. I am not going on a date."

Louise walked to the door and then turned to Paris and cattily asked. "Are you going to kiss him again?" and laughed.

Paris clenched her fists and tersely replied. Louise just drive me to the Twickenham house please. So I can get this over with."

The two girls drove in silence for ten minutes then arrived at the Twickenham house. Paris checked the time she had five minutes till they were finished. She got out of the car. "Louise be safe and stay out of trouble."

"See ya." Louise replied and swiftly drove away.

Paris sat on the front stoop waiting for the men to come out. Shortly she heard voices and sounds of heavy boots walking on the wooden floor. Paris stood and greeted the men by name. The last out was Dean. She dreaded this moment.

Dean walked over to her. "Hi Paris I see you made it."

Paris replied a bit harsher than she intended. "Did you think otherwise?"

"The tall man had a puzzled expression on his face. "No not at all Paris. But there is a last minute change in plans. I can't do the interview tonight. We are going to have to do it later."

Paris's heart sank. Of course she said to herself. Saturday night. Date night." I guess so Dean. I need to speak to the other also. So I'll come back tomorrow. Would you mind giving me a lift back to my room."

Dean started to say something and then stopped. He stuck his hands into his jacket pockets. "Paris, um, If you want. No it's too much to ask."

"Dean you won't know unless you ask the question."

"Okay. Alright. "Look Paris." Then the words quickly spilled out of his mouth. "Paris, Tom is taking all the workers and their wives or girlfriends out to the pub tonight. That is why I can't give you the interview. I I I just wondered if you would like to go." There was a moment of silence "With me? You know not like a date, just hang out."

That was the last thing Paris expected to hear. She was shocked silent. Then Dean spoke again. I'm sorry Paris, A girl like you doesn't want to hang out with a bunch of construction workers."

Paris felt a warm glow spread from her heart and emanated outward. "Yes Dean I'd love to go with you. One favor though. You have to drive me back to my room so I can change. It won't take long."

"You can go like that if you want."

"No Dean I can't."

Dean shrugged his shoulders. "You look fine but if you want to let's go."

Dean helped Paris into the truck. No way in hell was Paris going to a dinner with Dean looking like she did. She did not care how casual the event was. She wanted to look good for Dean. She wanted him to feel proud that she was with him.

**TO BE CONTINUED….**


	17. Chapter 17

**SEALED WITH A KISS**

Paris was happy with the outfit she put together for her non date with Dean. It was simple but elegant. Her Calvin Kline jeans, a Stella McCartney white sweater borrowed from the unsuspecting Louise and also a pair of low heels borrowed from Louise Paris also decided her blah pony tail had to go. She let her hair down and brushed it till it was a deep lustrous dark blonde. She finished off her look with diamond stud ear rings and a diamond pendant. She grabbed a knee length black coat and bundled up. She hoped Dean would be pleasantly surprised when she took her coat off.

Paris walked outside the inn to await Dean's return from showering and changing. A few minutes later she heard his truck approaching He stopped in front of her and. Dean came around to help her in. The wait for Dean was well worth it. He cleaned up well, but she already knew that.

Dean returned to the cab and sat silently for a moment. "Paris I have to know something."

"And what would you like to know?" she replied with a smile.

"Paris." And Dean hesitated. "Why did you kiss me last Sunday?"

Paris dreaded that question. Her mind raced a mile a minute. "Dean." she said hesitantly "When you made the joke about kissing me if it was a date; I just kissed you; to say thank you for a nice time."

"It wasn't a pity kiss or anything like that was it?"

Paris closed her eyes and thought to herself. Boy does Rory have him gun shy. "No Dean." She said softly. "Not even close."

Tom spotted them first when they entered the pub. "Over here Dean. Hey I thought you were coming alone. Who did you bribe to come along with you? Paris you're with Dean? How did that happen?" Tom then turned back to the table. Hey this is Paris; the lady who is writing the article about us and the Twickenahm house."

Tom then took Paris's arm and introduced her to the other ladies present. Paris this is my wife Dot and Don's wife Miranda and finally Lance's girlfriend Sue. After the introductions were completed; Paris turned to find Dean. She spotted him and smiled, "They seem like a lively bunch."

"Let me take your coat Paris and Dean helped her out of her coat. Once out of her coat a small smile spread across her face. She knew she hit a home run. All the men turned to look at her. Paris knew she looked quite a bit different then the carelessly dressed messy haired girl that interviewed them the week before Dean draped the coat over his arm and pulled out her chair for her; which pleasantly surprised her. She turned to the girl on her left and smiled.

"It's Miranda if you have forgotten. If you're anything like me; I forget a name right after an introduction." Miranda continued on. "So Dean is your date. I heard he wasn't coming with anyone."

After a bit of thought Paris replied. " I don't think I would call it a date. He cancelled out of the scheduled interview I had with him to attend this dinner and then asked me if I would like to go with him."

"I guess I was wrong then."

"Wrong about what Miranda?"

"I don't know when he took your coat and seated you; there seemed to be a spark between the two of you. You know something more than an interviewer and interviewee."

Paris blushed. Damn it she thought; I don't need this now. "Well Miranda, I do like him he seems like a nice guy."

"He is Paris. He's human and makes mistakes, but you're right he is a nice guy. What sort of article are you going to write?"

"Originally the article was going to be about the Twickenham house, but after I spoke with the guys and thought about it; I changed my mind. I decided to go with a human interest story instead. I think people would be more interested in that. Rather than just a bland article about the house. I am going to use the Twickenham house as a background and more or less feature the workers and how they feel about what they are doing. You know what kind of personal satisfaction the derive from the job and their craft.

Miranda studied Paris's face. She was trying to figure out how sincere she was. "I think that is a great idea. I don't want to sound like I am self promoting, but you ought to interview the woman also."

Miranda's request took Paris by surprise. "Why do you think I should Miranda?"

"So you can sort out the truth from the bullshit." Miranda started laughing. "It's true Paris think about it. Every guy there is going to try and make you believe that he is the most important one there.

Paris chuckled. "I think you may have a point Miranda, When I come back next week we'll do it.

Miranda turned from Paris and loudly yelled "Hey Dot, Sue. Paris wants to interview us also."

Great, Dot yelled. "Is she going to interview us like she did Dean last week? Over a couple pitchers of beer? If so I am all in."

"Me too." Sue added and went back to talking with her boyfriend Lance."

"Oh so this is your second non date with Dean. I see. I think I understand."

Dean had just returned and seated himself "Miranda, don't make something out of what is not there. Paris and I are old friends."

"Dean I have never seen her before. How long have you known her?"

Leaning back in his chair Dean thought for a moment. "I guess about six years or so."

A surprised look crossed Miranda's face. "Oh, You have kept her hidden well."

Dean figured it was time to save Paris from the questioning. He noticed Three couples dancing on the small wooden dance floor in front of the jukebox. "Come on Paris let's dance. It'll save you from twenty questions."

Paris was thrilled she could not have said no if someone had paid her to say no. Dean took her hand and led her to the small dance floor. She was glad she wore the heels. He was almost a foot taller than her. Dean put his arm around her waist and held her very chastely. All Paris wanted to do was snuggle up close to him. "Paris, I am sorry I should have warned you about the questioning. They don't know you and now they want to know everything about you. It is a small town thing. I went through the same experience when I moved here from Chicago. By the way you look amazing. You're beautiful."

The words hit Paris like a jolt of electricity. She was thrilled. Her whole body blushed. Dean finally noticed her as a woman. She was no longer Rory's pain in the ass friend. Paris became very conscious of Dean's arm around her waist and his nearness. A couple of erotic thoughts swept through her mind. She looked up at Dean and demurely smiled. "Thank you Dean; that was very nice of you to say that."

"It's just the truth Paris. You are beautiful."

Two more slow songs followed the first; then a fast song blared out from the jukebox. "Sorry Paris, I can't do this."

Paris laughed, "Neither can I. Let's sit."

Before they could return to the table, Tom bellowed out for Dean to come join him. He needed to talk to him. Dean pulled out Paris's chair for her and excused himself. Miranda tapped Paris's arm. "You two really look like a couple on a date."

"No were friends."

"Okay if you say so. I have never seen you around town how did you meet Dean?

Paris realized that Miranda meant no malice. She was just curious. "Dean used to date a friend of mine."

Miranda thought for a minute. "You must be a friend of Rory Gilmore. I know all of Lindsay's friends. You don't seem like Rory."

"How so."

"I am not saying Rory is a bad person, but she has lived here all her life and she always kept to her self. She was never very friendly. I don't know. I guess we think she is stuck up. You're not. You're open and friendly."

"Why thank you Miranda. That is very kind of you." Paris thought; wow a good thing they did not meet me a few weeks ago. They would have thought Rory was a saint beside her. There was something about Dean. Something that calmed her. She no longer resorted to sarcasm. She liked people and was nice to them. Not exactly a Gellar trademark. Paris was amazed at the depth of Dean's logic. She enjoyed the long talk they had last week. She was impressed by his passion for his work and how articulate he expressed his thoughts. Paris was thoroughly relaxed around him and enjoying herself.

After a dinner of huge T-bone steaks, baked potatoes, and steamed vegetables; which Paris hardly made a dent in; rounds of shots appeared and everyone loosened up. All the men including Tom asked Dean for permission to dance with her. Paris felt like the queen of the ball. She could not remember having this much fun. Sue pulled her aside at one point and asked her. "You have such beautiful clothes. I really like your sweater.

"Thank you Sue, but to tell you the truth I borrowed the sweater from a friend, just like the shoes. I am a fraud." Paris started laughing. "I think I am getting tipsy, but I will be sure to pass on to Louise what you said about her sweater."

Sue laughed with her "But you're an honest fraud."

Dean rejoined her. "Are you having a good time? Or would you like me to take you back to the inn?"

Paris turned and smiled at him. "Let's dance some more."

Two hours later a fairly inebriated Paris and a sober Dean arrived at the Dragon Fly. As usual Dean jumped out and opened Paris's door and helped her down from the tall truck. This time it was Paris who held onto his hand. "You know Dean, if this was a date this would be the time I would expect you to kiss me."

Dean smiled. "You got me back. Can I help you to the front door?"

"No Dean, you can't" And Paris smiled up at him. "What would you really like to do now Dean?"

"Paris I would like to do a lot of things, but it doesn't mean I can."

"No Dean what would you like to do this very moment. Tell me."

Dean hesitated. "Paris you'd laugh at me."

"No, I promise I won't"

Without another word Dean stepped forward and took Paris in his arms and kissed her. The kiss was gentle but passionate. Paris was melting in his arms. He then swept her off her feet and sat her in the front seat of his truck. "When was the last time you went parking Paris?"

"I never have."

"Well your going to go now." Dean started up his truck and drove to a secluded area under a tree at the rear of the parking lot.

Unbeknown to the passionate couple two pairs of eyes watched their tryst in front of the inn. One pair of eyes was amused. The other pair was angry. Very angry.

**TO BE CONTINUED…**


	18. Chapter 18

**HE LIKES ME. HE REALLY LIKES ME.**

Dean kissed her one last time in front of the inn and drove away. Paris was weak in the knees. If she knew parking could be so much fun she would have done it years ago, but then again no ever asked her before. Paris ran up the stairs and walked to her room. She had hoped to sneak in and not disturb Louise. The light was on in the room. Maybe Louise had fallen asleep; watching television. Paris hesitantly opened the door. Louise was sitting up on her bed reading a book.

Louise turned when she hear the door open. "Paris, I see you're back. And I see you changed clothes. Why did you do that Paris?"

Paris knew she was more or less busted, but maybe she could contain the damage. "It was nothing Louise. Dean had to cancel the interview in order to attend a dinner his boss was having. I was asked to go along so I decided to change and not be the only slob there."

Louise had a smirk on her face. "I see and you needed to borrow my sweater and shoes to go with your outfit, not that I mind, and I see you have some of your jewelry on and some makeup."

"Oh Louise don't make something out of accepting an invitation. Besides it was the polite thing to do."

"Paris you have a nice dress hanging in the closet. Why didn't you wear that?"

Without thinking Paris replied. "Because it makes me look frumpy."

Louise could barely contain her laughter. God forbid you look frumpy in front of a bunch of construction workers. Paris nodded in agreement. "One more thing Paris. Why are you wearing my sweater inside out?" And Louise could no longer contain her laughter.

Paris was mortified. She blushed; a deep shade of pink. She remembered his lips. His hands on her. She marveled how such a big rugged man had such a gentle touch. "I dunno Louise it just happened." God that sounded lame she thought to herself.

Louise enjoyed Paris's discomfort but she was glad that her friend had a human side and was letting down barriers that alienated her from just about everyone. "Paris." Louise spoke softly. "Sit down and let's talk."

Paris numbly sat on her bed and placed her head in her hands. Louise rose and sat next to her friend. "Look Paris, you like him. I sort of figured that out last week. There is nothing wrong with that and nothing to be ashamed of."

Paris stuttered, "Louise, I am not a virgin and we have not done anything, but." Louise interrupted

"But you have never felt like you feel with him; have you?"

"No I haven't. I always thought he was cute and manly, but I've seen another side of him. He has depth; I don't know there is more to him then I thought."

"You know Paris he brings out the softer side of you, but you do have one small problem.

"What now Louise."

Rory and I were standing by the front door when he kissed you and then picked you up and took you away in his truck. She is not happy. And I mean really not happy.

Paris inwardly groaned. Rory had moved on to Logan. What was her problem?" Louise I guess I will have to deal with it sooner or later. Paris turned to Louise with a spark of anger in her eyes. "I am not giving him up"

"I don't blame you Paris."

"Louise how did your date go with the football player?"

"Actually he is a nice guy Paris. He is going to pick me up-in New Haven next Friday and we are going to spend the weekend here again. I met his parents and they are giving me his sister's room for the weekend. Dam it. And Louise laughed. But unfortunately he has to leave for school early tomorrow.

Paris fell into a thoughtful silence. Then she made a decision. Louise, would you like to come along on the interviews tomorrow?

THE NEXT DAY

Tom had told Paris that she could come over about two o'clock to start her interviews and that this Sunday was the last Sunday they had to work as they were ahead of schedule. Paris and Louise walked up the steps into the Twickenham house. The first person they saw was Dean; who broke out in an ear to ear smile. Louise looked over at Paris; who looked just as goofy as Dean. "Paris focus you need to get those interviews;

Go kiss Dean and let's get to work.

Dean looked around then leaned down and shyly kissed Paris. "I'll Talk to you last Dean."

Dean nodded and went off to work. With Paris watching his every step. "Down girl you'll get to him later." Louise said laughingly.

"Okay Louise you made your point lets go." Paris had done a very through job on her outlines and she had the questions she need to ask already written out. Each interview took about twenty minutes. The only one left was Dean. Louise took the notebook out of Paris's hand "I'll do this one. Paris. At least I will be able to think straight."

Thirty minutes later they were done. "Louise I have a big favor to ask."

"Ask away Paris."

Let's drive back early tomorrow for school. Dean wants to take me out to a movie tonight."

"Louise laughed. "Who am I to stand in the way of true love? It is fine by me. What do you want to borrow this time?"

Paris thought for a minute. How about your light blue blouse? How come you packed so many clothes for the trip?

"Well actually Paris, I always pack for my room mate also."

Paris looked surprised. "Do you really?"

Louise shook her head "Paris you are the smartest most naïve person I have ever met. G o ahead and take it. You know tomorrow you are going to have a bigger problem than a blouse."

"I know Louise, but I don't know why there should be a problem. I just don't get it. She is into Logan so why does she care what Dean does."

"Probably the same reason she wanted to be friends with Dean when she was with Jess. I don't think the girl knows how to let go. Maybe she thinks you should have talked with her first. You know he dump her again publicly."

"She deserved it both times Louise."

"Well a lot of people don't think she deserved it."

"Come on Louise I am not going spoil my evening worrying about her. By the way you're coming along I am not going to leave you alone in the room."

"Get real Paris, he does not want me along. I will just be a wet blanket."

"Louise." Paris said exasperatedly. Come on, when the movie is over we'll drop you off at the front door. I want to try some more of this parking thing. I like it."


	19. Chapter 19

Monday was a long day. Not only had her and Dean stayed up way to late talking and making out in his truck after the movie but Paris had to get up early to make a class by eleven AM. She had always been sort of frugal with money, but the credit card her parents gave her was coming in real hand lately; with all the overnight stays. Unless she did something really stupid they never questioned her charges. Paris had stopped by the Yale newspaper office a couple of times, but she was told Rory had not made an appearance. Once back in the room she shared with Rory Paris could tell that Rory had not been in the room either. Maybe she is sick and stayed in Stars Hollow.

Parris knew she and Rory needed to have a serious conversation, but her mind soon turned to Dean. He made her a different person. She no longer felt inferior. Paris always had. That is why she was abrasive. That kept people at arms length, least they get to close and realize that she was a fraud. The reason Paris studied so much and was so driven to be the best was directly related to the neglectful relationship she had with her parents. She felt that they did not love her. If they didn't; why should anyone else like or love her? She would demand respect by being better. Always being perfect and never letting anyone in.

Paris readily admitted to herself that she was attracted to Dean because of his obvious physicality. And the way he stood up for Rory at that Chilton dance long ago. The first evening she spent with him in the bar interviewing him; really opened her eyes. There was so much more to him. Besides being very passionate about what he did. He brought calmness to her. Dean made her drop the defenses she had built up over the years. The more she was around him; the more the true Paris came out. The Paris she had suppressed for many years to hide her vulnerability.

Dean wanted to pick her up in New Haven next Friday. He wanted to take her out to a nice restaurant. Paris tried to tell him that a fancy restaurant was not needed and she was fine having burgers and beer with him at the local Stars Hollow pub. But Dean insisted and told her that he would bring her back to Stars Hollow so she could interview the ladies of the crew. Ironically he laughed at her. "You know Pairs. You are now part of the story. Are you going to interview yourself?" He looked so serious Paris was a tad frightened till he broke out in laughter.

Dean had a good point. The beginning of investigative journalism was the Woodward Bernstein investigation into the Watergate scandal. In fact their activism launched a whole new breed of journalist. Their mistake and a mistake that was compounded as time went on, was that they became part of the story. Their reporting was brilliant, but Paris wondered at what point they had lost their objectivism. Dean's insight was scary at times. Paris wondered if Rory had ever taken the time to really listen to her ex boyfriend."

There was going to be a mandatory meeting of the editor and all the staff Wednesday. Rory could not avoid her any longer and Paris had every intention on bringing this to a head. Rory was one of her best friends and she did not want to spend the rest of her college career fighting with her.

Rory knew she could not avoid Paris forever. Rory was hurt. Dean broke up with her and it seemed like no time passed at all and Paris was all over him. Rory also felt betrayed. The first weekend Paris and Louise came to Stars Hollow she went out of her way to help them have a good time. Now she realized the reason for Paris's visit was not a surprise visit to hang out with her, but more of a; I want to meet Dean Visit.

Didn't Paris understand that Dean broke up with he publicly for the second time; humiliating her once again. But Dean was Dean and he would always be her Dean. She had no right to get between her and Dean. Lindsay did and she still hated her for that, but in the end she had shown Lindsay who Dean belonged to.

Rory had a twinge of guilt at that thought. But she shook it off. No one had chastised her for the affair. Her mother said it was a bad idea and was against it. But once Dean and Lindsay were separated; her mother acquiesced to the reality of the situation. None of the townsfolk ever said a bad thing to her about the affair. After all she surmised; they knew Dean was her Dean.

But the fact remained. Paris had betrayed her. She broke the unspoken girlfriend code. Paris was the number one student at Chilton till she came along. She, not Paris, was accepted to Harvard. Even after all the crap Paris threw her way she still became a friend to her. She over came all of Paris's neurotic tendencies. And Paris now stabs her in the back.

Neither Rory nor Paris would have chosen the place for their first eye to eye meeting since Rory watched them kiss. They ran into each other in front of the campus bookstore. Rory muttered a chilly "Hello" to Paris.

Paris responded by saying softly "Hello to you too."

The two girls eyed each other. Neither one knew what to say next. Finally Rory stated. "I just can't believe that you are going after Dean."

"Do you really want to do this now?" Paris quickly replied.

"Do what?" Rory replied icily.

Paris took the taller girl by the arm and started to walk her over to a quieter area. "Let go of me." And Rory tried to pull away.

"Rory just come with me. I don't think either of us is going to want this conversation broadcast to the public."

"There is going to be no conversation Paris." And Rory tried again to jerk her arm free; with no success.

Paris finally let go of her and turned to Rory. "Tell me what your problem is. Why is it such a big deal if I go out with Dean?"

Rory rubbed her arm where Paris had held her. She studied Paris's face seeking a clue as to where she was coming from. The anger and intensity was missing from her face. It was replaced by something different; determination and serenity. "Because Paris, Just because."

"Because of what Rory? He broke up with you."

The memories of the night flooded back into Rory's mind. She was fifteen minutes late in meeting him outside her grandparent's house. Why didn't he just knock on the door? Rory vividly remembered standing in front of him with her gown and a Tiara. He just calmly looked at her and unemotionally dumped her in front of Logan and the others. It was a misunderstanding. If she could talk to him; all would be okay. "Because Paris; I still could have worked things out with him."

Paris muttered. "I don't believe this." Under her breath. "Rory, you were moving on to Logan. Don't you think Dean could recognize the signs? After all this is not the first time you did this to him. He just ended it before it got too far."

Rory shook her head. Why was Paris so dense?" Paris you just don't get it. Dean is my Dean. He would have stayed my friend. But no, you appeared on the scene and he told me that he did not think we could be friends. I don't see why not, unless you said something to him."

Paris harshly replied. "Don't you think he was getting tired of being jerked around? Rory all he did was break up with you so you could pursue whom ever you wanted. He knew the writing was on the wall. You let your grandparents manipulate you into what was nothing more than a party to introduce you to boys; because they felt he was not good enough for you."

The only reason they felt that way Paris was because he did not want to go to college. I tried everything in the world to get him to go. It's his fault. He had no ambition."

Paris looked at Rory with amazement. She just realized that most of their conversations were about Rory. She actually did not have a clue as to what he wanted to do with his life. Paris could see it now. Rory rambling on about her hopes and dreams; never thinking at all that Dean may have had his own. She just assumed that Dean would go to college to keep up with her. "You know Rory you don't have to go to college to be successful."

"I don't see how Paris. And who are you to talk. You're one of the most driven people I have ever seen when it came to school. Are you going to tell me that his lack of education is not going to bother you?"

"Rory let's forget his education and what he wants to do. What I want to know what is your problem? You have Logan. Why can't I be happy?"

"Because Paris; he hurt me. You should be on my side. You should be sympathetic to me. And I think you are the reason Dean and I am not friends. Even if we are broken up he should be my friend."

"Rory, you don't respect him and he finally figured it out. Rory I don't want to choose between you and Dean, but if I have to; you will lose."

Rory was surprised at that statement. "You'd really pick Dean over me?"

"Paris stepped in front of Rory and looked into her eyes. Yes I would Rory."

"Rory stepped back and shook her head. "I don't think we can be friends anymore."

**TO BE CONTINUED…**


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N This chapter will be somewhat different than the other chapters. For one it is quite a bit longer. The other difference is that the chapter covers a span of about twelve years. You may have seen it coming, but Paris does a complete personality transformation. I hope you like how I changed her. I always thought there was a different Paris underneath her neurotic persona. Enjoy the chapter.**

**PARIS AND RORY**

**(Time moves forward)**

After Paris and Rory's confrontation; Rory moved out of the room they shared and moved in with Logan. Paris resigned from The Yale Daily after her article was published. When Paris and Rory did encounter each other the conversation was short and polite.

Paris and Dean evolved into a comfortable loving relationship. Paris spent the weekends with Dean in Stars Hollow. Dean had moved out from his parent's house and was renting a small studio apartment.

Paris realized for the first time you could have fun. She made friends with the wives and girlfriends of Dean's co-workers and friends. She was one of the girls. If you had told Paris six months ago that she would be sitting at a table dressed in jeans and a baseball cap she would have looked at you; as if you were an alien. Several times she thanked God they did not know the old Paris.

Paris was exposed to athletics as her boyfriend was an avid ice hockey player, plus he also played flag football and softball. To her surprised she enjoyed watching him play and even was involved in the elaborate schemes to smuggle booze into the ice rink where it was forbidden.

She treasured her weekends in Stars Hollow. To her surprise she became a better student. The formerly over studious girl no longer drove her self crazy obsessing over every obscure fact.

Dean liked to read at night and Paris would bring a required reading book with her and they would read together in bed. Most of the time it was dead silent; except for the noise of a turning page. She did not mind the silence; it was cozy and intimate. Dean would lock his leg around hers as they read. She loved that, it told her that he liked the fact that she was there.

Six months prior to graduation Paris was informed that she was accepted into Harvard medical school. She was elated and had feelings of dread at the same time. Boston was not that far from Stars Hollow; about two hours. But she didn't want to continue living apart from her boyfriend. Dean was now a Master Electrician with his own successful business. So he moving to Boston was out of the picture.

Paris was in a quandary, she did not know weather to tell him or not. The Yale senior considered not saying anything and just graduating. Dean just knew her to well.

They were having a beer at the pub waiting for Miranda and Don. A movie was on the schedule for the evening. "Paris you're not your usually bubbly self today. What's bugging you?"

Paris thought about lying and say nothing, but she had never lied to her boyfriend before so she was not going to start now. "Dean I was accepted to Harvard Medical School."

"Dean's face split into an ear to ear grin. "Honey, that is wonderful." And leaned forward and kissed her.

Paris cast her eyes downward. "But Dean it is four years and I will be in Boston and you will be here. With the course load I don't think I could do weekends like I have been doing. I I I think I am going to decline and find a job."

"No, your not; I know you want to do this. So I don't want to hear about any declining."

"But honey, what about us? This is not fair to you."

"Take it. I love you and we will figure something out."

It was at graduation that Rory and Paris had a conversation that lasted more than six words. Rory told her that Logan had proposed and she declined. Rory also mentioned that she wanted to continue the relationship, but Logan childishly told her all or nothing. Rory congratulated her on being accepted to Harvard Medical School. She did not mention Dean who was in the audience with her former Nanny. Her parents were too busy to attend, but no matter she thought. The two people she loved were in attendance.

After the graduation ceremony Dean whisked her off to Stars Hollow where she got totally sloshed with her friends. Paris could have attended any number of post graduation parties at Yale, but this is where she wanted to be. A few days later the town of Stars Hollow threw Rory a big going away party. Paris was in town but she did not attend, she spent the time in the pub playing darts with her boyfriend, Miranda, and Don. A couple of weeks later Dean informed her that he found an apartment for them in Boston and he also had a job as an electrician. "Problem solved" He said with a smile

Paris came home one day and Dean handed her a letter. It was from his ex wife Lindsay. She was telling Dean that she was about to remarry and move away from Stars Hollow.

"How do you feel about this Dean?"

Dean hesitated before he spoke. He was trying to find the right words. "I'm glad she found someone. I will never forgive myself for what I did to her. Why do you think she wrote the letter?"

Paris looked at the letter again. "I don't pick up any malice; I just think she was being courteous."

Dean shook his head. "I don't deserve that."

"You know Rory deserves some of the blame also."

"I guess, but I was the one who should have said no. I hope she will be real happy with her new husband. Lindsay deserves it."

Four years later when Paris graduated Medical school her and Dean were married. They had a small ceremony and Miranda was her maid of honor. Her residence was going to be at John Hopkins, in Baltimore Maryland. Paris could have had her choice of specialties, but she choose to be a General Practitioner. She wanted to live and work in a small town setting.

After Paris completed her four years of residency she secured a job in Mystic Connecticut which was only a thirty minute drive from Stars Hollow. Dean had slowly moved away from being an electrician and became a custom furniture maker. Paris loved when her and Dean drove the thirty minutes to Stars Hollow and went to the pub where Paris interviewed her future husband over hamburgers and beer. That was when she first started to realize that there was a lot more to him.

It was one of these occasions that Paris broached the subject of Rory. "Dean. Can I talk to you about Rory?"

"Sure."

"You know love; I feel bad that she and I ended on a bad note. We had an interesting completive relationship, but I grew to consider her my friend. Actually one of the few I had at that time."

I know Paris. But I am going to tell you the truth. You probably already know it. At that time in my life the last person I wanted in my life was her. My life was a complete mess and yes it was my decisions that put me there, she was not helping the situation. I needed to get away from her."

"How would you feel if I tried to rekindle our friendship?"

Dean laughed. "Are you sure she wouldn't try and steal me away from you?"

"Nope you're not going anywhere."

Dean leaned over and kissed her, "Are you sure?"

"Oh I'm sure." and Paris slid her hand into Dean's jean pocket.

"Paris! You're crazy there are people around."

"I'm not crazy but I do feel nuts, and Paris cracked up. "Hey why don't we stay at the Dragon Fly tonight? That way we can take care of your growing problem and have a chat with Lorelai?"

Dean called the bartender over. "Charlie hold the tab open for me. We decided to stay the night and we're going to get a room at the Dragon Fly. We'll be back shortly."

They returned to the Pub a little over an hour later. "Dean let's finish the conversation. Now what were you saying about being lured away?"

Dean looked at his wife. Sitting there; looking innocent. Big brown eyes, her slightly askew ball cap with her ponytail dangling out the back of it. Honey I don't know how you do it. How can anyone look so innocent and be this sex crazed lecherous woman?"

"Only with you dear, And Paris laughed. "So you don't mind?"

"No dear. I don't mind. I see Lorelai on occasion. She has always been friendly toward me and we talk. She told me that Rory is a book editor in New York City."

"Paris inwardly smiled. She never did think Rory had what it took to be an investigative or political journalist, but she always suspected Rory would make an excellent editor."

Rory's road to success was somewhat rockier than she had anticipated. After a few months on the Obama campaign she realized that most politicians were sleaze no matter what party affiliation they had. They may have initially started off as decent people, but the power and perks corrupted and their idealism and soon gave away to the overwhelming urge to be re-elected; no matter what. Ideals and principals went out the window.

Rory then tried her hand at Television journalism. Her good looks got her hired as she would look great in front of a camera. Her journalistic skills were good, but she came across terrible on camera. Her innate shyness sabotaged her every time. She then tried radio and did somewhat better, but the money was not in radio.

It was during this period in her life she met Jess again and started a relationship with him. Two things came out of the relationship one good and one bad. The good thing was that she found a job as an editor and realized that this was her true calling. The bad thing was that her relationship with Jess only lasted about eighteen months. Even with the obvious compatibility they had with music and literary tastes she finally realized that it would always be Jess against the world, and she was part of the world. It would never be us against the world with him. He was too sarcastic and bitter. Even though he was a published author and did well; for some reason he could never let go of his past and his bitterness never left him.

Reluctantly Rory left him and moved to New York where she secured an excellent job as an editor of a large publishing company. Her split with Jess did not cause the ripples she feared it would in her mother's relationship with Luke.

Rory dated in New York; even one time having a short lived romance with a professional baseball player. Quickly she realized that he truly did have a girl in every city. So that ended. Rory finally wound up dating a lawyer. She liked him, but did not think he was the one.

Rory was surprised when her mother called and told her the next time she came home to Stars Hollow; Paris would like to meet her for a drink. She heard that Paris and Dean married and that Paris was part of a small practice in a small town near Stars Hollow. Any anger she had toward Paris was now gone, and she realized that she had acted foolishly. She just should have let the two of them alone and wished them good luck. She had liked Dean a lot and he was her first in many ways, but Rory realized that he was not the one for her and she would truly never be happy with him. Dean just realized it sooner than she did.

Yes, she thought to herself, a drink with Paris would be good.

Rory did not know what to expect when she agreed to meet Paris at the local pub. Rory knew about the place and had been in it a few times years ago, but she did not remember much about it. Paris was a professional so Rory would meet her dressed as one. She wore a business suit.

Rory walked into the pub and looked around for Paris. She did not see her, maybe she was early. Rory walked to a table to sit and wait for Paris's arrival. A waitress appeared and Rory ordered an apple martini and sat back to wait. Suddenly she heard a laugh that she had not heard in a long time and was unforgettable. It was Paris's laugh, but she could not see her. Then she noticed a short girl sitting at the end of the bar. She was dressed in jeans and a sweatshirt with a ball cap her pony tail hanging out the back of the cap. She was also drinking beer out of a bottle. "God what had Dean done to her. Rory walked up to the bar and hesitantly tapped the girl she thought was Paris on the shoulder. The girl turned and a big grin spread across her features. "Hi Rory."

Rory was surprised. The girl was really Paris. Rory not sure what to do extended her hand and was gripped by a surprisingly firm grip. "Paris, I am sitting at the table over there."

Paris picked up her beer. "Lead the way Rory"

The two girls sat and looked at each other for a few moments. Paris, I thought you were a doctor?"

"I am Rory, what makes you say that?"

"You, you almost look like one of the local rednecks."

"Paris studies Rory's face and determined that she was just surprised; there was no malice involved. "Rory, I am one of the local rednecks."

"But you graduated Harvard Medical School."

'True, I am part of a practice over in Mystic."

"You look like your part of the local pub bowling team."

Paris laughed. "In fact I am."

"What happened to you?"

"Rory, I learned how to have fun, I also learned not to judge people by their education or the amount of wealth they have. In our circle of friends there are college grads and construction workers. Actually people with all sorts of backgrounds I learned how to relax and it made me a better student and person. I love my life and my friends."

Knowing the formerly uptight tense, aggressive Paris; this was a totally different woman. "Paris, how did this happen?"

Paris scrutinized Rory's face for any sign of bitterness or malice and seeing none she answered. "I fell in love Rory."

Rory surprised by her answer. "Dean made you change to this? To be blue collar."

"Not at all Rory. I changed, because I wanted to change. When I interviewed those people on the Twickenham House project; I realized that I was no better than they were. They wanted the same things out of life I did. I enjoyed being around them. They accepted me. For the first time in my life I was accepted. No one judged me. All I can say is thank God they never really saw the old me."

Rory was lost in thought. Paris was totally different than she had expected. Paris was happy and content. Which was something that could never be said about her in Chilton and Yale? Paris, my mom told me you wanted to meet me. Is there any particular reason?"

"Yes Rory. You were a big part of my life. I'd like you back in my life. I'd like to, if you can; resume our friendship.

This was something Rory had thought about over the years. She was glad that Paris broached the subject. "Paris does this mean I have to drink beer out of a bottle?

"Paris laughed. "No you can drink anyway you like. It is just when we camp out we don't bring glasses for the beer."

"Rory looked at Paris with amazement. You camp out? With all the bugs and crawly things? Dean made you do this also?"

"No, actually the first time I camped out; I went with a bunch of girls."

"Where is Dean?"

"I'm not sure." Paris's voice turned serious. "I thought our first meeting should be just between the two of us."

Rory could not believe the new Paris in front of her. She was a totally different woman. A happy seemingly well adjusted woman. Paris's smile was infectious. She wanted to get to know her. "Paris, I'd like to also. How do we start?"

"By talking to each other Rory. I am dying to know what you have been up to since graduation."

**THE END**

**A/N2 I had a lot of fun writing this story. I again want to thank my reviewers. It is nice to know someone is reading what your writing. The more I wrote the more I liked Dean and Paris as a couple. I am thinking of writing another Paris/Dean story. This time it will be told from more of his POV. Thank you for reading**


End file.
